1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television set having a cabinet incorporating a cathode-ray tube or Braun tube and one or more speakers. More particularly, the invention relates to such apparatus for use in situations where it is desired to have superior sound quality but where space for accommodating a TV cabinet is limited.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 shows an example of a typical prior art television set. As that figure shows, a cabinet 1 incorporates a cathode-ray tube 2 and speaker boxes 4 each thereof housing a speaker 3. The cathode-ray tube 2 is disposed in the center of the cabinet 1, and the speaker boxes 4 are fixed to sidewalls of the cabinet 1 on either side of the cathode-ray tube 2. The fluorescent screen of the cathode-ray tube 2 and the acoustic outlets of the speakers 3 are located in an opening at the front of the cabinet 1.
FIG. 5 shows another example of a typical prior art television set. In this television set, the speaker boxes 4 are disposed on either side of the neck, base or rear portion of the cathode-ray tube 2, and each speaker 3 communicates with the front opening 5 of the cabinet 1 via a channel forming an acoustic path 6.
In the prior art example of FIG. 4, since the speaker boxes 4 are disposed on either side of the display screen of the cathode-ray tube 2, the width of -the cabinet 1, i.e., its dimension in a lateral or left-to-right direction, is increased by the lateral dimensions of the two speaker boxes 4. If the width of the cabinet 1 is limited, for example because there is only limited space to accommodate the cabinet 1, it is impossible, in the conventional structure illustrated in FIG. 4, to provide both a large viewing screen and large speakers.
In the case of the prior art example shown in FIG. 5, there is the problem that the quality of the sound deteriorates because of the effect of the relatively long, narrow, and tortuous channels defining the acoustic paths 6. These acoustic paths 6 give rise to a peculiar and unsatisfactory frequency response of the sound waves respectively passing through them.